The invention relates to syringes by which a dose can be set by rotating a dose setting member and by which an injection button elevates from an end of the syringe a distance proportional to the set dose and wherein the set dose can be injected by pressing home the injection button to its not elevated position.
An almost classic pen of this type is described in EP 327 910.
By setting a dose on this pen a tubular member forming an injection button is screwed up along a threaded piston rod a distance corresponding to the distance said piston rod must be moved to inject the set dose. The tubular member simply forms a nut which is during the dose setting screwed away form a stop and which is during the injection pressed back to abutment with said stop and the force exerted on the button is directly transmitted to the a piston closing one end of an ampoule in the syringe which ampoule contains the medicament to be injected. When the piston is pressed into the ampoule the medicament is pressed out through a needle mounted through a closure at the other end of the ampoule.
By time it has been wanted to store larger amount in the ampoules, typically 3 ml instead of 1.5 ml. As it has not been appropriate to make the syringe longer the ampoule is instead given a larger diameter, i.e. the area of the piston facing the medicament in the ampoule has been doubled and consequently the force which has to be exerted on the piston to provide the same pressure as previously inside the ampoule has been doubled. Further the distance the piston has to be moved to inject one unit of the medicament has been halved.
This development is not quite favourable, as especially users having reduced finger strength have their difficulties in pressing the injection button, a problem that is further increased when still thinner needles are used to reduce the pain by injection. Also with quite small movements of the button it is difficult to feel whether the button is moved at all and by injection of one unit from a 3 ml ampoule the piston and consequently the injection button has to be moved only about 0.1 mm.
Consequently a wish for a gearing between the injection button and the piston has occurred so that the button has a larger stroke than has the piston. By such a gearing the movement of the injection button is made larger and the force, which has to be exerted on the injection button, is correspondingly reduced.
In EP 608 343 a gearing is obtained by the fact that a dose setting element is screwed up along a spindle having a thread with a high pitch. When said dose setting element is pressed back in its axial direction the thread will induce a rotation of said dose setting element, which rotation is via a coupling transmitted to a driver nut with a fine pitch which driver nut will force a threaded not rotatable piston rod forward.
A similar gearing is provided in WO 99/38554 wherein the thread with the high pitch is cut in the outer surface of a dose setting drum and is engaged by a mating thread on the inner side of the cylindrical housing. However, by this kind of gearing relative large surfaces are sliding over each other so that most of the transformed force is lost due to friction between the sliding surfaces. Therefore a traditional gearing using mutual engaging gear wheels and racks is preferred.
From WO 96/26754 is known an injection device wherein two integrated gear wheels engages a rack fixed in the housing and a rack inside a plunger, respectively. When the plunger is moved axially in the housing the rack inside this plunger can drive the first gear wheel to make the other integral gear wheel move along the fixed rack in the housing. Thereby the gear wheel is moved in the direction of the plunger movement but a shorter distance than is this plunger and this axial movement of the integrated gear wheels is via a housing encompassing said gear wheels transmitted to a piston rod which presses the piston of an ampoule further into this ampoule. However, the rack inside the plunger is one of a number axial racks provided inside said plunger. These racks alternate with untoothed recesses, which allow axial movement of the plunger without the first gear wheel being in engagement with a rack in this plunger. This arrangement is provided to allow the plunger to be moved in a direction out of the housing when a dose is set. When the plunger is rotated to set a dose it is moved outward a distance corresponding to one unit during the part of the rotation where the first gear wheel passes the untoothed recess, there-after the first gear wheel engages one of the racks so the set unit can be injected, or the rotation can be continued to make the first gear wheel pass the next recess during which passing the set dose is increased by one more unit and so on until a dose with the wanted number of units is set.
A disadvantage by this construction is that the teeth of the racks and gearwheels alternating have to be brought in and out of engagement with each other with the inherit danger of clashing. As only a few racks separated by intermediary untoothed recess can be placed along the inner surface of the plunger only few increments can be made during a 360 degree rotation.